The Crack in the Armour
by uchihasasukekun07
Summary: A military incident forces Sousuke to make a rash decision, leaving Chidori reeling in the prospect of loosing him despite the fact she can't stand the sight of him, Action,Drama, see full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Crack in the Armour

Rated:M

Notes: Working from the anime only._'Denotes inner thoughts'. "Denotes speech."_I tried to stay as true to the characters as possible. Timeline would be around the middle of TSR

Warnings: violence, language, angst, action, my first action/mecha fic (heh I love the way I put that as a warning lol!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Panic! nor its characters or am I associated with Shouji Gatou or GONZO in any way (sigh unfortunately!)

Author: uchihasasukekun07

Summary: Sousuke is finding his mission to protected Chidori increasingly difficult as he begins to doubt his own self worth with his failure to successfully integrate into Japanese society. Chidori, on the other hand, is troubled and confused by her feelings towards Sousuke as his erratic behaviour is proving to be increasingly troublesome and down right annoying. When a serious threat is made upon the deDanann, Sousuke is forced to make a rash decision leaving Chidori reeling at the prospect of losing him.

**Chapter 1: **

**The Harisen...**

_'...you're killing me...'_

"_...if you had to choose?..."_

"_...kill me."_

_'I am Sagara Sousuke-gunso of the paramilitary counter-terrorist force, Mithril. Call sign Urzu-7, ID number B-3128. I am a member of the Special Response Team of the Western Pacific battle group Tuatha de Danann, pilot of the the ARX-7 Arbalest...'_

"For culture studies today, we are going to look at European war..." Kagurazaka sensei's voice droned on at the front of the classroom but Sousuke wasn't listening nor was he reading his text book that lay open in front of him.

'..._I am a mercenary, a specialist in AS operations and maintenance, explosives, arms, survival, hand to hand combat, tactics, camouflage, logistics and covert intrusion...'_

"...in terms of poetry...past wars...United Kingdom..."

Sousuke looked up from his book staring at the back of Chidori who sat in front of him.

'_...but I am not proficient in social interaction...in any shape or form...or so she keeps saying...my mission is to protect Kaname Chidori, a whispered from terrorist organizations who want her for the black technology...but...'_

"Sagara?"

Sousuke looked up to Kagurazaka-sensei staring at him, peeved at the fact he wasn't paying attention. In front of him Chidori looked over her shoulder with a questioning look.

"Ma'am?" Sousuke asked hoping not to be reprimaned for his lack of attention.

"The poem Sagara, please read it aloud to the class." she responded, easily annoyed by Sousuke.

"Ryo kai!" Sousuke stood, taking his text book in his hands only to realize he didn't know which poem to read out. He looked to Chidori for help who rolled her eyes before holding up three fingers. Finding the poem he frowning and began to read aloud.

_'...but I feel like I'm failing. I haven't been able to get a grasp on the situation. It's been five months already but I feel...like I'm barely keeping my head above water. I may have to talk to Testarossa-teicho. Such insecurities will only lead to mistakes.'_

"The Charge of the Light Brigade by Alfred Lord Tennyson. Half a league, half a league, Half a league onward, All in the valley of Death Rode the six hundred..."

_'Chidori has barely spoken to me since the fieldtrip. 'An embarrassment to mankind'...how? How was I to know that the ice-cream merchant was not a member of a terrorist group? His manner was inappropriate to the partly dressed female population of the class. Granted he was proven innocent but the ice-cream truck was indeed a threat and was necessary to eliminate such threat...maybe C4 was hazardous in a populated area but I am proficient with explosives!'_

"...Their's not to make reply, Their's not to reason why, Their's but to do or die: Into the valley of Death rode the six hundred..."

_'The female species is indeed difficult to understand. I have tried to appropriate myself as to reduce Chidori's stress but the more I do so the more seem to be hit with her Harisan...if I could find out where she she hides that Harisan it would prove very useful in boosting the sales of my Bonta-kun autoslaves...'_

"...Plunged in the battery smoke Right through the line they broke; Cossack and Russian Reeled from the sabre-stroke Shattered and sundered. Then they rode back, but not Not the six hundred..."

_'...Kalinin will be ashamed with me to have given in so easily. It would also give Commander Mardukas a reason to yet again criticize my abilities as a solider, not to mention Weber and Sgt. major Mao...Testarossa-teicho...no...no...I cannot surrender this mission. I will try harder for Chidori sake...'_

"...Stormed at with shot and shell, While horse and hero fell, They that had fought so well Came through the jaws of Death, Back from the mouth of Hell, All that was left of them, Left of six hundred..."

'_... I will not give into doubt or illness. I will carry out this mission.'_

"Arigatou Sagara. Be sure to pay attention in future."

"Hai sensei."

Kagurazaka-sensei continued to explain the poem as a weary Sousuke took his seat. Life for him had become increasingly stressful between Chidori, school work, Tessa, Mithril and not the mention the Arbalest's and the lambda driver's decreasing performance in recent missions. Oh how he loathed that machine. So much so has his life been filled with stress Sousuke could find little time to eat let alone sleep, the mercenary that he is ,was beginning to suffer the effects. The last time he had felt this bad was the time Testarossa-teicho had come to school as a transfer student and Commander Mardukas had threatened him had he committed some shameless act upon Tessa he would have been stuffed into a torpedo tube and launched with a three hundred kilo explosive and ripped limb by limb. Sousuke shuddered at the thought. How he felt now was no different. Commander Mardukas may not have threaten this time but Sousuke felt like he had. Cautiously he studied Chidori.

Things went from bad to worse for Sousuke when he finally returned back to his apartment after been beaten by Chidori again for attempting to blow up the shoe locker...again. An e-mail awaited him from Testarossa-teicho stating for his immediate return to Meridan island, tomorrow evening. The de Danann was docked for upgrading and efficiency tests were to be run with the Arbalest. With such short notice he could not get a replacement to watch over Chidori, in other words she would have to come with him.

Troubled by this Sousuke set about his daily duties of monitoring Chidori as well as studying and writing up his report be it restlessly. This sense of uneasiness carried through the night and into the next morning as he faced what would be worse than a weekend with the Arbalest...Chidori and her girlfriends planning a shopping trip for the long weekend. One which he would have to inevitably force her to cancel. Every man's worst nightmare! Sousuke tried hard to ignore the rising pain in his chest and cold sweat.

"W-what!? Me and you? A weekend away?" Chidori stuttered, her heart skipping a beat, blushing as she processed what Sousuke had just proposed.

"Hai."

"Just me and you...to where?"

"That information cannot be disclosed."

"...what?" Chidori's suspicions began to rise as Sousuke became stiffer "What did you say? Holiday ? As in a working holiday!? Well!?"

"I am not at liberty to answer-"

"Sousuke!!! Is this a working weekend for you!? Is it!?" Chidori demanded her voice becoming louder and more dangerous and her hopes were crushed.

"My orders-" Sousuke was cut off again.

"I don't give a damn about your orders!"

"Chidori be aware of our surroundings-" Sousuke replied trying to quieten Chidori as Tokiwa raised an eyebrow.

"I. Do. Not. Care! How can you do this every time!? I'm not going and I don't give a shit what Tessa or Melissa or anyone else says. You can go yourself!" Chidori growled through gritted teeth.

"There is no other way. I can't protect you-"

"Well that's your problem now isn't it? Why should I have to go running after every little solider boy mission you have? I have a life of my own. Rather I Had a life of my own till you came running around blowing everything up and generally making my life HELL! So put your little combat brain to use and think of a solution to your little problem. A solution where I don't ruin MY shopping trip with MY friends." with that Chidori stormed off with Tokiwa in tow leaving Sousuke in predicament. "You never think about anyone but yourself!!!"

It was already Friday lunchtime. They were due to fly out at six o'clock that evening and still Sousuke had no other solution but to bring Chidori by force.

_'I'm a solider.'_

The final bell of the day rang out as the summer sun shined brightly in the evening sky.

"Chidori.."

"Unless you have a solution I don't want to hear it Sousuke." Chidori answered without looking up as she continued to pack her schoolbag. She left without even turning around. Sousuke follow suit trying to catch up with her as she thundered down the corridor.

"Chidori, I must apologize."

Chidori turned around slowly from her shoe locker, one eyebrow raised as her long green hair flowed around her waist. Watching Sousuke's serious expression Chidori could feel her cheeks warming up.

"Hai?"

Sousuke coughed trying to located a spot to stare at instead of Chidori's intense gaze, settling upon a ripped sticker in a locker door.

"I must apologize. I have thought long and hard about what you have said and thought up multiple scenarios and outcomes. After such delibration I have come to this, my final conclusion.

"Hai?"

"If needs be..."

"H-hai?"

"...I will drag you kicking and screaming."

Silence ensued as Chidori took to blinking rapidly, her brow furrowed.

_'Yoshi she understands!'_

"NANIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

Sousuke felt himself shrink as Chidori's face darkened and her stance began to loom over him. Out from the unknown depths came the harisan. With renewed fury Chidori bet down on Sousuke with every word.

"What kind of half-assed solution is that!!?"

**Two hours later:**

Chidori sat cross legged, her chin resting on one had as she overlooked the sea below her. Across from her a very tender Sousuke sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Neither had spoken a word to each other since getting in the military jeep that arrived for them at the apartment complex. Looking from the corner of her eye, Chidori felt the rage still stir within her. This was once to many.

_'Why can't he understand?'_

Sousuke haven overcome the initial problem of getting Chidori to accompany him dealt with, his mind was now focused on the Arbalast. He had to produce good results as his current job was at risk. Still he was aware of the tiny voice in the back of his mind debating if his actions were still honorable. Once Chidori stepped on military soil she was no longer his concern and he could focus properly on the job at hand.

_'Because I am a solider.'_

Just under two hours later the plane final touched ground upon Meridan island and taxied into hanger number five. Behind them the evening sun began to melt into the horizon where the rich red sky met the warm orange sea. Sousuke held out his hand to help Chidori down the steps but instead he was greeted by her backpack thrown at his feet as she brushed past him.

"Sagara-gunso!" a petty officer stood to attention.

"Hai.." Sousuke saluted the petty officer before taking the clipboard from him and glancing over it "...arigatou." he handed it back. " Take Kaname-san to the guest quarters."

Sousuke did not feel to threaten the petty officer with his life should anything happen to Chidori as he was also a military officer but for peace of mind he noted the officers surname, Masahiko. T.

Content the situation was under control Sousuke picked up his duffel bag and headed for Tessa's office where his superiors were waiting to brief him. Dejected, Chidori watched him leave as she followed officer Masahiko in a different direction. She followed him through the maze of florescent lit corridors that eliminated nothing but the coldness of the military. Chidori shivered as the warmth of outside left her.

"Daijoubu?" Masahiko asked her without a note of concern.

"Aa.." was all she could reply as she was doubting herself now.

"Sagara-gunso!"

"Hai shocho!" Sousuke stood back to attention as Commander Mardukas and Commander Kalinin entered the room. Sousuke swallowed hard and blinked rapidly. His heart began beating hard again in his chest. The spots returning before his eyes. Their presence reminded Sousuke of the pressure he was under to preform this weekend with the Arbalst. Trying hard to ignore his symptoms as he returned to his 'at ease' pose as Kalinin started to brief him under the ever watchful eyes of Tessa.

"The situation has change" Kalinin started to explain. " As of 1938 hours we received information on a planned cargo heist relating to nuclear materials at the Edwards base. It is believed that Gates and the Xia Yu sisters may be behind it. As a result the SRT with be dispatched. You are report to sick bay for medical clearance and be present for the de-briefing at 2100 hours. Any questions?"

"The Arbalest?"

"Is clear for service Sagara-kun. We can do the efficiency tests tomorrow." Tessa's soft voice spoke up. Sousuke could feel himself getting more light-headed. He did not need this.

"Wakarimashita!" Sousuke stood to attention again.

Tessa dismissed Kalinin and Madukas. She sat behind her desk, her face dreamy as she ran her plait through her fingers subconsciously.

"How is Chidori-san?"

"She had some difficulty understanding the situation."

"I hope you explained it to her Sagara-kun?"

"H-hai!"

"Hmmm we will have to do something to make her feel more at ease..." Tessa wondered absent-mindly.

"Teicho?"

"Hmmm?" Tessa looked up "So formal Sagara-kun. Don't worry about it, just focus on the task at hand." smiled Tessa. "You're dismissed."

"Teicho!" Sousuke stood to attention once again, saluting before taking his leave and headed for the medical bay.

"Ok were all done."

Sousuke put back on his white t-shirt and pick up his military issue shirt. Medical officer Carter sighed as she handed the completed medical form to her underling, who disappeared behind the curtain.

"Gunso, I'm going to have to ask you to undress again." Carter told Sousuke as she fixed her pen back into her coat pocket.

"Sumimasen?" asked Sousuke confused.

Carter sighed again, her soft features looked at a berazzelled Sousuke. "You failed your medical, you're off active duty."

"That is unaccepatable. I have a de-briefing to attend." Sousuke stood up, buttoning his shirt.

"Gunso, you heard what I said. The orders have already been past to your superiors. They will have to use someone else."

Sousuke looked at Carter as if she was suddenly speaking another language he could not understand.

"Excuse me."

"Gunso! Get back here!"

Sousuke walked with urgency to the de-briefing room trying to put out of his mind just what he had been told.

Slipping into the darkened room, Sousuke took his place beside Kurz who nudged him for been late. Kalinin ran quickly through the battle plan. It was simple. The SRT was to go in, secure the materials, remove them and gather information on the opposition but not to engage.

"A simple snatch and grab, nothin' to it baby!" Kurz whispered to Mao who flicked his ear to shut him up. Kurz pulled a face as Sousuke was memorizing the battle plan.

"However," Kalinin spoke up again, "the Arbalest is not a part of the plan. PRT will be your backup and your escape route. You have a fifteen minute time limit. Mission commences at 2200 hours. That is all."

Sousuke felt as if he swallowed a rock. He could feel Mardukas' glare burning into him as well as Kurz and Mao's questioning looks. The lights came back on as everyone left to prepare.

"What's the deal kiddo?"

"I failed the medical." Sousuke replied feeling more dejected.

"Don't worry bout it, like blondie says, it's a simple snatch and grab." Mao said trying to reassure her subordinate.

The room quickly empitid leaving Sousuke with both Kalinin and Mardukas.

"Seems like I was right. You are not as a capable solider as you were made out to be-"

"Shocho..."Kalinin interrupted Mardukas.

"I've got a mission to co-ordinated." with that Mardukas left.

"Kalinin-san I-" started Sousuke.

"Gunso. Return to the medical bay. Do not give Commander Mardukas another reason to doubt you."

"But I-"

"Sagara."

"Yes sir."

Kalinin left the debriefing room where Sousuke remained in the now dimmed light. He hated the feeling of powerlessness. He hated been a burden to others especially Kalinin. He hated been so weak. An alarm rang out sounding the commension of the operation. The thought to see to Chidori crossed his mind but the way he was feeling now would only make matters worse between them. He lingered a while longer before leaving. Instead of following Kalinin's orders Sousuke headed for the command center. He needed to know how the mission was going.

"We're under heavy fire!"

"Uruz 2!"

"Holy shit!"

"Get the fuck out of there!!!"

"PRTs eta?" Tessa asked calmly despite the loud explosions and gun fire echoing in the room.

"Two minutes." Mardukas answered.

Sousuke stood in the door way processing the information flashing on the screens. It was an ambush. The SRT was outnumbered by two to one. The enemy was also armed with M9's.

"They need to lure them to the rougher terrain, it's the only way."

"Gunso you are not authorized to be here!" Mardukas barked at Sousuke who had just spoken up.

"Let me take the Arbalset out."

"Sagara-kun please report to the medical bay, Carter-san is not a very nice woman when angered." Tessa cut in.

"Teicho!"

"Please do not have me remove you by force Sagara-kun. Uruz-1 please move you team back into the higher terrain." Tessa's attention was already back to the problem at hand.

"We lost two more!!"

The speakers crackled with loud explosions and screams of anger and fear. Desperately Sousuke looked at Kalinin who held his gaze momentarily before nodding ever so slightly. Mardukas looked over his shoulder but Sousuke was no longer there.

Chidori wandered aimlessly through the corridors. She had found the mess hall and filled up on load grade ice-cream and was now looking for someone she recognized on the deDanann. As she came to the end of a junction she saw Sousuke run by, looking more serious than usual. Concerned she started to follow in his direction but her babysitter, petty officer Masahiko had finally caught up with her. Chidori scratched her head slightly embarrassed as he voiced his annoyance at her disappearance and followed him back off the deDanann.

"Ma'am? The Arbalest just activated."

Next chapter, The Crack in the Armour. Can a sick Sousuke deal with the Arbalest? And what happens when Sousuke finally looses his cool with Chidori? Please R&R Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**The Crack in the Armour**

"..."

"What! That boy just disrespected a direct order! Officer shut down the lift!" ordered Mardukas.

"Stop, let him go." Tessa over ruled Mardukas catching Kalinin in the corner of her eye.

"Teicho!" Mardukas began to argue

"It's an order."

"Hai!" Mardukas swallowed his pride and joined the others in watching the battle continue to unfold before their eyes.

Chidori jumped as sirens rang out in the night air. Holding back her hair that was flying around by the prevailing winds frowned as she saw the Arbalest been launched from the deDanann. Sousuke had never mentioned a mission.

_'I never did ask him what he had to do to be honest.'_

"Ma'am, please." Masahiko was trying to hurry her up back into the compound. Chidori disappeared in the doorway as Masahiko hung back as the Arbalest vanished into the darkness.

"Co-ordinates set. All systems operational. Lambda driver at forty-eight percent efficiency." Al the A.I went through the last minute checks.

"Bring up the topographical map."

The cockpit illuminated green surrounded by the odd bleep of Al's constant analysis.

"Pilot compatibility at forty-eight percent."

"Shut up Al." Sousuke was trying formulating a plan to get the SRT's back with the cargo for pick up without been under heavy fire.

"Pilot's stats are well below operating standards."

"I said shut up! What is the E.T.A?"

"..."

"Al!"

"You requested that I 'shut up'."

"Al I'm not in the mood for your 'personality', all I want to hear is the battle data."

"ETA is three minutes. This is why pilots must meet a certain standard."

"Why anyone would give an AI a personality is beyond me." Sousuke mumbled to himself.

"Teicho, the SRT team has retreated into the high valley's. PRT has arrived on the coast. They have five minutes max."

"Uruz 1 continue to move your team and the cargo towards the coast. PRT has arrived. Uruz 7 is enroute, ETA two minutes."

"Copy that!"

"Uruz 2 to Uruz 6"

"Niisan? Kurz answered out of breath.

"Keep on your toes, were at as much of a disadvantage in these valleys."

"Hai hai! At least it's a breather!"

"Uruz 1 to all units! Five minutes to rendezvous at the coast or miss the pick up."

"Shit, Ryo kai!"

"INCOMING!!!"

The darkened valley illuminated for an instant and fell silent.

"Shit they found us, move!"

Sousuke headed towards the momentary flash. Drawing closer warning sounds rang out and the Arbalest was thrown back by the force of the explosion. Sousuke moaned loudly at his body was thrown back as the Arbalest hit the ground.

"Al! Report!"

"Unknown source."

"Bring the video back online!"

The screen showed the valley ablaze and no sign of the other M9's.

"SRT's continuing their retreat to the coast. Communications back online."

"Uruz 2! Uruz 6!"

"Shit Sousuke what took you so long!" Kurz shouted over the comms.

"Uruz 7 begin cover fire!" Mao order, obviously winded.

"Ryo kai!"

"Pilot compatibility at thirty-nine percent."

Sousuke took position in front of Mao and Kurz as Closeau moved on ahead with the rest of the team and cargo. With Sousuke and Mao providing cover fire within the constraints of the valley walls, Kurz was able to take out the remaining three enemy M9's and begin their retreat.

"What was the source of the explosion?" Sousuke asked the others as they followed to catch up.

"Dunno but it packed one hell of a punch."

"Sensors couldn't pick it up." Mao added.

Sousuke's screen started blinking followed almost instantly by the emergency alarm. Given the split second decision, Sousuke pulled back as a smaller explosion separated Mao and the others from him. The emergency alarm rang out again.

"Incoming, twelve o'clock."

"Shit!"

"Uruz 7!" Mao screamed.

"Pilot compatibility at twenty percent."

Sousuke lunged the Arbalest forward. He felt his reaction time slowing down, as he tried to move the increasingly heavy M9 around such a tight enclosed space. Leaving the valley could mean certain death.

"This is Uruz 1, one minute till PRT's leave, MOVE IT!!"

"Uruz 7 just run!"

Sousuke took Mao's advice and followed the other two M9's. He chest hurt and his eyes would no longer focus as he fought the urge to pass out.

_'Not yet, not yet, not yet, not yet, not yet! not yet!!'_

"Pilot compatibility at sixteen percent. Switching to automatic pilot."

"Al no!! Continue to monitor the enemy!"

"I am capable of doing both unlike you-"

"There they are!" Kurz called out as the valley opened out into a little bay where the PRT were waiting.

"Just fucking do it and don't ever!-" Sousuke shouted at Al.

"Incoming, nine o'clock, 200 meters."

"What!?"

"Incoming at ten o'clock, 100 meters."

"Uruz 7!!!"

"I can't see it!"

"50 meters and closing, pilot compatibility at fourteen percent, failure immanent, switching to autopilot."

"No! The Lambda driver, Al activate it! NOW!"

"It is currently online, pilot compatibility is too low, switching to autopilot. 10 meters"

"Uruz 7!!!"

"Sagara-kun!!"

"Move the fuck!"

"Shit it's gonna get us!!!"

_'Shut up! Just let me think, let me think, god why don't they fucking shut up!!!?'_

Sousuke grabbed his head, panting, in a cold sweat. Holding his breath for a second he looked up at the screen filled with information.

"Al!" Sousuke ordered no longer noticing the blaring alarms nor the shouts of protest from the deDanann nor his fellow teammates. "Delay that command. Cut internal and external communication, prepare the Arbalest for the Lambda driver."

"Negative, pilot compatibility too low to relay that order."

"Computer override, officer clearance Sagara, Sousuke-gunso, code, b dash three one two eight."

"Code accepted."

What felt like a lifetime was nothing but a mere half second. Despite the commotion outside of the PRT's beginning to leave as the last of the SRT's were loading on. Sousuke looked on to the incoming threat that was Gauron's Cordeal AS. Watching the incoming threat Sousuke could tell immediately that it wasn't Gauron himself piloting the AS. Sousuke knew Gauron well enough that the tactic's used were too amatuer for the likes of Gauron. Either way it did not matter. Sousuke figured as much as the Cordeal suddenly backed off and moved from the attacking line. However Sousuke had not anticipated the incoming missile with Al now silenced. Sousuke drew a deep breath as his eyes widened in surprise, his mind now blank. He could do nothing but look on in horror. The bright flash forced him to shut his eyes.

"_because you never think of anyone but yourself."_

_'Chidori?'_

He let out a roar as his body was pulled in every direction.

_'No, your wrong!'_

It took a while for Sousuke to register the fact that he was still thinking. Cracking an eye open he saw the computer screens flash between static and a dust cloud outside. The Arbalest was on it's side and Sousuke failed to move his limp body. When he tried to speak aloud his voice croaked. He painfully cough up some blood and tried again.

"Al bring internal and external communications online and run a systems diagnostics.

"Ryo kai."

A rib or two was definitely broken.

"...zu 7 come in! Uruz 7!"

"Teicho?"

"Oh thank god!" Sousuke could hear the relief in Tessa's voice. "PRT just departed, we've sent someone to get you, E.T.A eight minutes. What's your status?"

"No enemy in sight. Arbalest is moderatley damaged, nothing serious."

"Understood."

Sousuke ached from the tip of his hair to the top of his toe as he climbed out of the Arbalest's cockpit back on th deDanann. Pulling off his helmet he could feel the stickiness of matted blood on his temple.

_'...you're killing me...'_

"Sagara!" Mao yelled as herself and Kurz crossed the vast floor space towards the Arbalest. The other M9's were already secured and been worked on by various scientists and mechanic's. Sousuke felt like death turned over and was not in the mood for a telling off.

"Just what the fuck do you think you were doing!? Cutting communication! I mean what the fuck!?"

"Sergeant Major I'm not in the mood to-"

"Not in the mood! You little fucking chickenshit!" Mao growled as she pinned Sousuke up against the Arbalest. " I do not stand-"

"I had no other choice given the circumstances, I provided the cover fire required for you and the other to the cargo safely off." Sousuke unexpectedly answered back catching Mao off.

"Not at the expense of your own life!" Mao shoved Sousuke hard back into the Arbalest again before letting go of his flight suit. It was obvious she was upset. Kurz however looked pissed off and punched him hard in the shoulder before walking off after Mao.

"Report to the medical bay. Mardukas wants to speak to you. He wants to be sure your alive and kicking before hand." Mao called back.

Sousuke swallowed hard. It was only then he noticed the blue dress of Chidori at the exit. He stooped to pick up his helmet he dropped. Mao and Kurz were talking to her. That exit was the most direct route to the medical bay. Sousuke frowned as he began walking towards her. Masahiko should have prevented her boarding the deDanann. It was off limits. Looking at his watch it read just before eleven pm. To him it felt a helluva lot later. He felt his fever had reached its peak and a steamroller had done a couple of runs over him.

"Sousuke!"

"Aa?"

"You look-" Chidori started.

"I just need a shower." Sousuke cut her short. Speaking with her was angering him.

"I-"

"Where is Masahiko? You are not meant to be here."

"I-wha-...Mellisa said it was fine!"

"You haven't answered my question and no it is not. The Sergent Major was just been pilot."

"Yeah she was, something you should bloody well try once in a while! Remember it was YOU that dragged me here!"

"Return to your quarters." Sousuke pushed by Chidori. He had to get away before he lost his tongue with her.

"Who the hell do you think your talking to!? I'm not one of you little solider people!"

"Chidori...please." Sousuke replied through gritted teeth.

"You never think about anyone but yourself and your stupid missions!

"..."

Sousuke began to walk away. He had originally planned to shower and change first but he need to get away from her. He rubbed his forehead as her heard her footsteps follow after him. She was giving out but he was no longer listening. He gripped his helmet tighter as he navigated the maze-like corridors of the deDanann. He stopped just outside the mens changing room and turned around to the still ranting Chidori.

"Chidori, just for once, just shut up. Simple as that. Silence." Sousuke said plainly before turning to go off again.

"You bastard..." was all Chidori could reply, been utterly gobsmacked by Sousuke's cold attitude.

He didn't want to do it but before he could stop himself he had Chidori pressed up against the wall, his nose centimeters from hers. He managed to keep his mouth shut and stalked off. Behind, Chidori sank to the ground, her whole body trembling. She hadn't felt such fear. He had frightened her with the dangerous stare he had looked at her with. Kurz emerged from the locker room and went straight after Sousuke seen the tears run down Chidori's cheeks.

Hearing footsteps behind him once again Sousuke stop and turned but his face connected with a fist. With his brain still swimming around his head Sousuke felt himself been pulled off the ground by the front of his flight suit and shoved exceptionally hard into the metal wall behind him. Opening his eyes, he was face to face with a very angry Kurz.

"Boy, you made her cry."

"I-"

"You have no excuse for that. It was your fuck up on the field not hers. If Kalinin had a reason to keep you off the field you should have stay the fuck away. We can cope. So you better think of a very good and very normal way to apologize to that young lady or so help you god."

Kurz let Sousuke go, his index finger still pointed in his face. Sousuke watched him go and for the second time that day he stooped over to pick up his falling helmet. Studying it he flung it against the wall in a fury. He rested his two hands against the wall hanging his head, his moist eyes closed.

"This is turning out to be a very bad day."

"Forty point five." Carter sighed removing the thermometer from Sousuke mouth. "You trying to give yourself pnuemonia?"

"Iie."

"Gunso you should have been in bed days ago sorting this out. It is pure carelessness that you let it get this bad!"

"Hai."

"It is very dangerous. For yourself and others."

"Aa."

Carter looked at the dejected solider sitting in front of her. She found it difficult dealing with such young soliders, not saying dealing with older ones was easier, but as a mature woman, to her the likes of Sousuke was just a child. She rested her hand on his knee.

"You can't protect others without protecting yourself and that is looking after your health."

"Hai."

"Change into these and bed number ten is yours. Commander Mardukas can deal with you tomorrow."

"Hai." Sousuke had no energy to protest. He changed into the crispy pale green scrubs and crawled into the bed. He was glad he didn't have to deal with Mardukas. He finally gave into the fever feeling the nurse place a cool damn cloth on his forehead and the prick of a needle in his arm. Here he could finally find some peace.

"Hey kiddo." Kurz sat down beside Chidori who was still outside the mens changing room.

"Hey."

"Listen, ignore Sagara he just-" Kurz trailed off as Chidori broke down sobbing into her knees that were drawn up into her chest.

"He hates me!"

_'This is a job for Mao!'_

"No he, well he 's socially inadequate and can't deal with a beautiful girl like yourself!"

"His eyes they were so full of hate." Chidori cried trying hard to stop.

Kurz sighed, scratching his head.

"Listen, I say we forget about Sagara, get ice-cream, niisan and the captain and cheer you up!"

Kurz stood up pulling Chidori to her feet. He bent of slightly wiping away her tears.

"He doesn't hate you. What you saw in his eyes was not meant for you, trust me, as a fellow solider." he spoke softly. "Now! Ice-cream, a room full of young girls and me! Let's go!"

Kurz took off dragging Chidori behind him off the deDanann and into the compound.

Chidori sat amongst an increasingly drunk trio. She shook her head a the naivety of Tessa who believed Mao had purchased non-alcoholic beer. Kurz was sitting nursing a swollen face after trying, repeatedly to make moves on all three of them. Mao seemed perfectly sober despite hitting what looked like to be the twentieth can but Chidori gave up trying to count. Tessa on the other hand was twirling around the room her hair loose singing something about been a fairy. The clock read after two in the morning. They had succeed in cheering her up but wasn't brave enough to witness what was to happen next after a few more beers. After much protest Chidori finally took her leave. Outside the office a rather sour looking Masahiko wait for her and escorted her back to her room.

Chidori sat on the bed holding her Bontu-kun plushie close to her. Sousuke had won it for her at the shooting range on one of their first visits to the funpark. Chidori couldn't help but smile at how incredibly stiff Sousuke was back then. He had, for him, come a long way since. The more she thought about it the more she realized how little leeway she gave him. How much she actually thought about him.

'_I'm a bitch.'_

Thinking about school without him Chidori flopped down on the bed, letting the tears come. She was about to drift off when the door clicked. Looking over she was sure she had shut it tightly. Tensing the light suddenly flicked on.

Kalinin and Mardukas stood on the bridge of the deDanann. The report of the cargo had come in and both were analyzing it before they presented it to Tessa. Kalinin had remained silent in the Arbalest situation. Mardukas was trying to get a confession out of him, for own piece of mind. Despite the fact he was always hard on Sagara, he recognized his abilities and respected them. He want to be sure Sagara had not acted upon personal feelings, rather a military judgment.

"Tessa!" Chidori half screamed.

The captain wobbled into Chidori's room and half trip, half fell on top of Chidori, breaking into a fit of giggles. Chidori waved her hand in front of her face trying to disperse the reeking fumes of alcohol on Tessa breath.

"Ugh you drank way too much!"

"Teeheehee it's NON-alco-alco-mo-holic! BEER! Heehehehe!"

"Ok! Ok calm down!"

Tessa waved her off leaning in close.

"Hmmmm.." the captain smiled "I came to tell you what's wrong with my Sagara-kun!"

"Your Sagara-kun?" Chidori replied one eyebrow cocked., trying to lean away from Tessa's face.

"Mmmhmmm! He's sick! Very very very ooooooh loookie a Bontu-kun!" Tessa went to pick it up but toppled off he bed.

"What!? Sousuke's sick? Tessa!" Chidori asked trying to de-tangle Tessa and claim back her Bontu-kun.

"Yes?"

"Sousuke! You said he was sick, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Hmmm?" Tessa sat in a dreamy state on the floor. "He wouldn't have wanted to worry you! Huh? Aaah!" Tessa suddenly gasped.

"What!?"

"Oh nothing! I had an image Kurz was making a move on me!' Tessa blushed.

Chidori coughed uncomfortably remembering Kurz's red thong, surely Tessa would remember something as vivid as that!

"Ummm Tessa? What's wrong with Sousuke?"

"Fever and two broken ribs and oh-my!!! Look at the time, I need to get back to the deDanann!"

Chidori watched as Tessa took off out the door all flustered after managing to get it opened. Clicking the light off and lying back on the bed Chidori felt a bit better.

_'If he's that sick, he wouldn't have been himself , would he?'_

Chidori heard the door click again. She sighed. Drunk people were really a handful. She fumbled around in the dark for the light switch, sitting up in the process.

"Tessa you really need to-"

Chidori stopped as the room illuminated and the cold metal barrel of a gun was pressed against her forehead.

"Masahiko!?"

Next chapter: The Armour Cracks. Mao and Kurz rush to slove the infilteration of the deDanann as Sousuke's life hangs in the balance. What is the captain descion?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**The Armour Cracks.**

"Come on Sousuke wake up!"

Sousuke moaned. He hurt, he felt like he was on fire and someone kept shaking him.

"Sergent Major! He is in no condition to be-" Carter started hearing the commotion in the ward.

"We have a situation!" Mao half shout half whispered back.

"I don't care! We have a boat and island full of soliders. Pick someone else!" Carter whispered back.

"We can't! We are cut off from the island now!"

"Gunso-"

"We are in a hostile situation. The deDanann is in enemy hands. The teicho, a civilian and the two Commanders are been held hostage on the bridge. Sousuke I'm sorry but you gotta wake up!' with that Mao slapped Sousuke hard across the face. Kurz held back Carter.

Sousuke moaned again trying to turn away from Mao.

"Sousuke who was on the island? Was Gauron in the Cordeal? Sousuke!"

"Iie." Sousuke tried to swat away Mao, burying his head into the pillow. Mao shook him again.

"Iie, no-one, lemme...bontu-kun..."

"Niisan he's not making sense."

Mao looked at Kurz and Carter.

"How bad is he?"

"Thirty nine point five degrees."

"Good enough for me." Mao pulled back the bed covers and started to pull Sousuke out of the bed. Sousuke was mumbling incoherently while whining at the same time. Mao got him sitting up but he flopped into her chest. She felt a pang of guilt, feeling the heat of his forehead against her chest. Brushing back his damp hair and slapping his cheeks gently she spoke.

"Gauron wasn't in the Cordeal AS?"

"I...ie, amature...decoy..."

Mao looked at Kurz who nodded in agreement. Both took Sousuke under the arms and lifted him up off the bed.

"And just what to plan to do!" Carter demanded.

"If it's Gauron, use Sousuke as bait, if not...use Sousuke as bait." Kurz pipped up.

"What!?" Carter was horrified. "He is of no use! He can barely stand!"

"That's why you are going to give him something to give him a bit of energy."

"I point blank refuse!"

"Fine. Kurz dress him while I find some paracetamol.

Carter stood back as Kurz dressed Sousuke. She had tried to stop Mao but was overpowered.

"You should prepare your team for possible casualties."

"So what is the plan niisan?" Kurz asked as the three of them carefully navigated their way through the deDanann. Sousuke was still leaning heavily on Kurz.

"...eliminated the outside threat, cut the power to the bridge and hope for the best?"

"That...plan sucks!"

"Strap a blade onto him. We lead him into the bridge. If Gauron's there, the girls will kick up enough fuss to either distract and or delay Gauron. It'll be the same if he's not."

"Playing with young love, how cruel!"

"Listen Sousuke, you're gonna most likely get roughed up...more. Get the blade to Kalinin or Mardukas, that's all. Leave the rest up to them. You hear me?"

"Unnnn."

"Good boy." Mao smiled ruffling his hair. "Drop him near the bridge and meet me at the armor room."

"Hai Hai!"

Sousuke wasn't sure what was going on but he found himself been dragged towards the bridge and thrown heavily down on the metal grated floor. It was so cold it was nice so he didn't mind much.

"Sir we found him lurking outside."

"Kill him."

"Hai!"

"Sousuke!!!!"

Gauron urned around slowly as his subordinated placed the metal barrel to Sousuke's temple. Chidori screamed again. Gauron's eyes narrowed seeing the familiar scruffy head of brown hair and notable scar on his chin.

"Matte."

"Sir?"

"I'll do it."

"So what's the real plan nii-san?"

"The bridge is separate from the rest of the boat. Take the bridge out and your dead in the water. With the bridge out he'll be forced to leave and that'll be our chance cause there is only one way off this tub without, engines and firepower. So we are going to do some re-wiring."

"Re-wiring?"

"He's wants to fire torpedoes but the toilets are going to flush instead, if you catch my drift."

"Heh I like your style niisan!"

"Yoshi! We have a skeleton crew to find and put to work."

Sousuke groaned. He was been pulled up by the scruff of his shirt.

"Kashim."

Hearing the name invoked a deep sense of dread in Sousuke, his feet finally finding the ground. He knew his own body better than anyone and he was in no condition to challenge Gauron physically nor mentally. He could feel the paracetamol and whatever else Carter had given him beginning to take affect. He struggled to make clear what Mao had told him to do. Gauron had truly a firm grip on the front of his uniform holding up most of his weight.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Unnnn."

"Teicho is this what your miserable operation has resorted too? Sending out unfit soliders?"

Tessa and Chidori were bound hand and foot sitting beside each other on the floor in front of the main viewing screen. Their hands bound behind their backs. Kalinin and Mardukas were equally bound but off to the right near the communications station. Gauron and Sousuke were at the captains chair where Gauron had previously been sitting but was now standing with Sousuke in hand. Tessa looked up regretfully seen her officer been treated so roughly. Chidori had come alert haven seen Sousuke been dragged in. She had been literally dragged from her room in the compound, across the dock, the deDanann and thrown into the bridge where the others were already there some one hour earlier. She was shivering still dressed in her blue and white stripped pyjamas. Seeing Sousuke had lit up a glimmer of hope only to be as quickly quashed when seeing the state he was in.

"No answer teicho?"

"I don't have to answer the likes of you!"

"Oooo burn!" Gauron sneered focusing his attention on Kalinin and Mardukas who were looking considerably more uncomfortable at Sousukes arrival.

"Thought you would have raised the boy better than this Kalinin."

"I did raise him, as such I know him better than anyone, especially you."

Gaurons face darkened as he raised Sousuke up off the ground "Baka." He flung Sousuke to the side. Both Tessa and Chidori shut their eyes tight looking away but with their hands bound they could not block out the muffled anguish as Sousuke hit the metal grilled floor with a sickening thump.

"Masahiko how is the download coming?" inquired Gauron bored of the distraction.

"Twenty minutes left, we have sixty percent of the codes."

"What do you plan on doing with the codes once you have them?" Tessa asked desperate to get the attention off of Sousuke who was curled up in a ball near Kalinin and Mardukas.

"Surely you've seen enough navy films to know what basically the bad guy is going to do?" Gauron replied annoyed.

"Who are you trying to attack!?"

"Wait and see, Akira set a heading twenty-two minutes, twenty seconds north, a hundred and fourteen minutes, eleven seconds east, ahead full speed."

"Sir!?"

"What is it?"

"Engines aren't responding." Akira replied.

"Fuck!" Masahiko growled from the tactical station.

"Keep you hat on-" Gauron was cut short.

"I've been fucking locked out of the mainframe, I lost all the data!"

Gauron frowned. "Can you access it manually?"

"Yea but it's gonna take more time."

"Do it."

The bridge was thrown into sudden darkness. Chidori yelped in fright. The emergency lights kicked in.

"Somebody talk to me." Gauron roared in frustration.

"We've lost complete bridge control!!"

"Seems your dead in the water now." Tessa quietly voiced Gaurons thoughts aloud.

Infuriated Gauron looked over to Sousuke who was lying in from of Kalinin. In a few quick strides Gauron had Sousuke by the throat and flung him back in front of the girls. Grabbing his hair he yanked Sousuke's head back. Behind them Chidori whimpered.

"What are you planning Kashim?"

"Unnnnn"

"Answer me!"

Sousuke cracked his eyes open trying to focus on Gaurons face. He knew he had to by a little more time. He moved his lips his voice barely audible. He knew his head was a little clearer than before but it wasn't going to last long.

"What did you say!?"

Sousuke began to mouth it again, waiting for Gauron to make the rookie mistake. Gauron drew Sousuke near to hear what he was whispering, Sousuke chin resting on his shoulder.

"To...fuck...you...over!" Sousuke whispered as his fingers of his left hand wrapped around the hilt of the knife in Gauron's belt.

"Kashim...what kind of fool do you take me for?" Gauron grinned back as his hand clamped down on Souske's, drawing the knife out of its sheath. In his present state Gauron easily overpower him in strength. Grasping Sousuke's right shoulder tightly he tightened his grip on his right hand over Sousuke's.

"I would have raised you better than that old fool. I would have made you somewhat worthy."

"I would rather have died." Sousuke replied lowly.

"So be it." Gauron drove Sousuke's knife encased hand into his gut, pushing hard so the knife which slid in so easily went the whole way. Sousuke gulped in air as his right hand now clawed and clung to Gaurons chest.

Chidori looked up confused at Sousuke's form. Tessa tensed more reading the faces of her fellow officers. Sousuke let out a little cry.

"I'll ask you again Kashim, what are you planning? Who else is on board?"

"And I'll-ugh-say it again-fuck you!"

"Suit yourself." Gauron sighed, with as much force as he could muster he pushed his weight down on Sousuke's hand forced the knife embedded in his gut to cut down. Sousuke let out a blood chilling scream as Gauron shoved him away, him now the soul person holding the blood covered knife.

Seeing the bloody knife Chidori freaked and started screaming and struggling. Akira who was nearest to her backslapped her across the face to shut her up. Growing increaslingly frustrated at the situation Gauron drew out his handgun, taking the safety off.

"Now teicho you are going to kindly tell your subordinates to bring us back online or there will be casualties."

"I can't the communications are offline, there is no way."

"Find a way."

"There is none! Face it Gauron, it's over!" Tessa pleaded.

Gauron went over to Sousuke heaped body, grabbed him by the front of the chest again he drew the boy to his feet and him at arms length.

"Do it the old fashioned way teicho."

"Gauron!"

Gauron drew the gun up to arm level pointing it at each of the girls and then Sousuke watching each of the girls reactions, before bringing it back on Tessa.

"Then choose."

"N-nani!?"

"The boy that will never love you in return or the girl he loves, the whispered?"

Tessa recoiled in pain. Tears streaming down her face. Gauron had spoken a more painful truth. Chidori's face flushed, her eyes wide with fear. From the corner both Mardukas and Kalinin shouted out in protest. Gauron shot of two warning shots in their direction.

"Choose now or I'll shoot them both."

"I-I can't!"

Gauron cocked his gun.

"Tei-cho...aghh...Tes-sa..." Sousuke coughed, semi-conscious.

"Choose or tell the others to get us back online." Gauron re-iterated.

"I can't, I can't, I can't!!!!" Tessa repeated over and over.

"CHOOSE!" Gauron roared aiming the gun at Chidori who was shaking in fear.

The gun click and he began to depress the trigger. Both girls looked at the gun with tear stain eyes and briefly at each other. Tessa screamed loudly.

"SOUSUKE!!!"

Time slowed as Gauron shoved Sousuke away training the gun on his chest. Chidori screamed out trying to move from her spot, her eyes glued between Gauron, the gun and Sousuke who was stumbling backwards. Tessa wept as the air cracked with the first shot. Sousuke's chest depressed slightly, the air cracked with the second shot. Chidori watched the wisp of smoke rise from the barrel of the handgun as Gauron began to lower it. Her eyes now focused as Sousuke fell back, blood already staining his shirt. She scream again, her tears floating in the air in front of her mixed with her hair. That when her eye caught it. The blue dolphin that was falling alongside Sousuke. The necklace she had bought for him and had waited outside his apartment for hours for him to return from his mission. It was broken from the chain now, stained. Both it and Sousuke connected finally with the metal grating of the floor and time resumed.

Chidori roared with anger and anguish. The lights cut out again. The deDanann took a sudden dive throwing everyone's balance. It was the effect of the combined whispered of Tessa and Chidori. There was clanking of metal as laptops and other material dropped in the sudden shift in gravity. The lights came back on. Kalinin and Mardukas were standing, free from their bounds, Kalinin armed with the knife Mao had sent in with Sousuke. Mardukas armed with Gauron's handgun. Kalinin proceeded to free both girls. Mardukas shot without hesitation at Akria and Masahiko who tried to make a move.

"My oh my!" Mao's voice rang over the intercom. "That wasn't planned! Teicho everything's under control here, seems like everything's under control there?"

"Hai, good job sergent major. Please restore control to the bridge." Tessa answered her face perfectly serious as well as her tone of voice.

"Ummm that's gonna take a while!"

"Very well, please opening the emergency doors and alert the medical team to the bridge."

"Hai hai!"

"Commander the gun please."

"Teicho!?"

Tessa held out her hand and Mardukas reluctantly gave the handgun to Tessa and proceeded to follow Kalinin's lead by taking Masahiko's gun, Kalinin who already had Akira's.

"Oh!? Aren't we all serious now! Did I say something to hurt the little teicho?" Gauron sneered.

"What was in Hong Kong that you wanted to destroy?"

"Hmmm? In all the excitement it seems I forgotten!"

"I see, well be sure to remember in the brig."

"Well that's if I stay there this time."

"Yes...yes your right." without a change of expression Tessa aimed the gun and shot out both of Gauron's knee's, "we wouldn't want you running off again."

Gauron howled in pain. Kalinin summoned fellow officers as the door to the bridge opened up and dragged Gauron off.

Chidori watched horrified from Sousuke's side at Tessa's sudden lack of emotion and rash action. Looking down at Sousuke she found it hard to keep her sobbing at bay, especially at the fact that Mardukas, Kalinin and Tessa were going about as if Sousuke was lying, bleeding to death on the bridge floor. The medical team arrived soon after Kalinin had left with Gauron. Chidori was promptly pushed out of the way as Carter set about her work.

Chidori remained sitting in Sousuke's blood, her hand clasping tightly the retrieved dolphin necklace. As a side note, or what felt like it, Tessa had ordered a medic to look at Chidori, but Chidori had gotten the feeling Tessa wanted her gone. She was taken to a different section and given a quick run over before been shown the showers and given clean scrubs. She had over heard what Carter had said to Tessa, that if they did not port soon, Sousuke would die. They weren't equipped because of the upgrades the deDanaan was going under. It was originally meant to be a skeleton crew, it was not meant to leave port, as such the med bay wasn't stocked unlike the compound on the island. Chidori stood in the warm shower, the water running over her. She still held the dolphin but she was watch the water run down the drain hole, watching it change from red, to pink and finally clear. A sob escaped as she wrapped her arms around herself and sunk to the floor, the water still running. She felt so cold and lost.

Mao found her a while later, in the same position. The water had long since turned off. Taking a towel Mao wrapped it around the shivering girls shoulders pulling her to her feet. Mao dried and dressed Chidori leading her to the guest quarters. Sitting on the bunk Chidori grasped Mao's wrist as she was about to leave. Looking at her for the first time. Mao's pale face done nothing to reassure her. Chidori curled up on the bunk, the room now empty. Chidori did not sleep, she stared at the metal walls blankly the weekend playing over in her head. In the distance she heard the engines finally coming to life. Was it too late now for Sousuke?

The next, final chapter: The boy behind the armour. The deDanann races back to Meridan Island but is it too late for Sousuke? Will Chidori admit her feelings or more like will Tessa allow her as Chidori see's the true reality of Mithril.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**The Boy Behind the Armor**

**Note: **My sincere apologies for the super late post! I've been bogged down with exams, illness, festivities and general laziness of late Anyhoo on with the last part of the story!

"We're continuing on with revision today for your exams-" Kagurazaka-sensei was beginning the maths lesson. Chidori sat mindlessly in her seat staring out into the Monday afternoon sun. They had finally reached port on Saturday and on Sunday she was bundled back into the plane minus Sousuke back to Tokyo. She hadn't seen him, she hadn't spoke to him, she knew nothing. Chidori could feel the tears well up again. The desk behind her was empty and no-one knew why except her. She could not tell anyone because they wouldn't believe her. She was alone.

"Kaname-chan are you alright? Feeling unwell?" Kagurazaka-sensei asked crouched beside her desk.

"I-uh-I..." Chidori trailed off. She hadn't the energy to brush it off.

"You should go to sick bay, you look exhausted. Tokiwa-chan will you please accompany her?"

"Hai sensei!"

"If this is over the exams, talk to me after class. You've nothing to be stressing about, your scores are consistent and you're a hard worker." Kaurazaka-sensei tried to reassure Chidori.

Chidori smiled weakly, exams were the last thing on her mind.

"Kana-chan?" Tokiwa asked gathering Chidori's bag.

"Aa, I'm okay honestly!"

"...Kana-chan..."

Monday became Tuesday, Tuesday became Wednesday. Sousuke's apartment remained in darkness, his desk remained empty.

"Quiet down! I'm going to make the announcements now!" Kagurazaka-sensei shouted trying to regain order after the roll call. "Exams will start on the ninth of June and will run for two weeks. You are to wear full uniform. Next, students were enquiring if they could use Phys. Ed for extra study classes, that's been denied, anyone caught mitching will be put on detention. And finally I've some sad news for you."

The class that had been moaning about the exams quietened down. Chidori was still lost in thought, staring across out the window, like usual.

"I got a call last night" Kagurazaka-senesi started, "from Sagara Sousuke's father..."

Chidori sat up tall in her chair hearing Sousuke's name.

"...he told me that during the long weekend just gone, Sousuke was involved in a bad motor accident. He is at the moment in serious condition in hospital. His father felt, given the situation, to remove Sousuke from school here. Should, if and when Sousuke recovers, his father wishes to send him to a school close to where he works. He wished to send on to you all his gratitude for welcoming and taking care of Sousuke during his time here in Jindai High."

An air of concern and astonishment fell upon the class. Chidori stood upon hearing the news. Mithril were covering it up. It was only Wednesday and yet the were pulling Sousuke from his mission to protect her.

_'Why? What's his situation? Why have they not made any contact with me!?'_

"Kaname-chan?"

"Sensei! I want to talk with him!"

"E-excuse me!?"

"I need to talk with him!"

"Chidori that is not possible, I'm sorry."

"Did his father specify which hospital he was in?"

_'Of course he didn't, he's in a military hospital no doubt.'_

Kagurazaka-sensei shook her head. Chidori slapped her two hands down on her desk hard in frustration, her head hung low. Her pencil rolled from the desk and fell to the floor breaking her concentration. Chidori's head snapped up.

"As class president, I think the class should make Sousuke a get well/farewell card. We'll need and address to send it to him but..." Chidori smiled at her own quick thinking as the class loudly agreed.

"Alright, alright!!! Settle! I'll get you an address. It's very thoughtful of you all but it will have to be done in your own time as we have exams to prepare for!"

As classes continued, Chidori had an increasingly unsettled feeling at the sudden abruptness of Mithril. Unable to shake it she headed home at lunch time only to witness what she dreaded, people packing up Sousuke's apartment. Having spotted the removal van, Chidori set off with out a seconds hesitation up the stairs to Sousuke's floor. Rounding the corner she spotted a familiar head of blond hair stuffed under a uniform hat coming out of Sousuke's apartment carrying a cardboard box. Without stopping she ran up to the individual. Before he had time to open his mouth Chidori had him pushed against the wall.

"Where is he? How is he? I want to see him!!"

"Ara ara!!!" the individual pulled the peak of his cap down further. Frustrated Chidori smacked his hand causing the cap to fall off.

"I know it's you Kurz! Take me to him, take me to Sousuke!"

Kurz sighed, scratching his head.

"Listen Kana-chan, you weren't meant to see this, or know abut this-"

"But I do! I've been totally cut off, I don't...I don't know..." she started to cry realizing she didn't even know if Sousuke was alive or not.

"Chidori. I can't."

"I want to see him, I want to know!"

"He's alive, Chidori, in a bad way but alive. You need to focus on you now. Forget him-"

"I CAN"T!!! I WANT-"

"What you want and what you can have are-huh?" Kurz was distracted by his phone going off. "Hai?"

"_Bring her in._"

"Hai." Kurz closed the phone and looked at Chidori. "What you want and what you can have aren't always the same kiddo." he gave a small sad smile. Chidori took a double take, relief washing over her, she was getting what she wanted so she didn't care.

Chidori cringed as her footsteps echoed along the silent corridor. They were back on Meridan Island. Chidori had brought nothing, still in her school uniform. As she drew nearer to the ward that Sousuke was in, her stomach was filled with fluttering butterflies. She rubbed her hands nervously on the sides of her skirt. She didn't know what she was going to say or how she was going to act for she didn't know what to expect. Kurz had brought her straight here. He told her Tessa wanted to speak with her later. She stood in front of the door, her hand lingering inches away from the door handle. Swallowing hard she grasped the handle and turned it. It clicked loudly and it finally opened.

It was a small ward with eight beds, only one of which was occupied. It was dim and cool. The same monotone colours that ran through out the compound, a pale cream. Sousuke's bed was the one beside the window. Regular bleeps echoed through the room. As Chidori drew closer she could see it was a heart machine. She swallowed hard a second time before gingerly pushing the curtain back slightly. She drew in a quick breath.

Sousuke lay motionless, expressionless in the bed. Wires ran from his chest to the heart machine. IV drips were inserted into his right arm and hand. Tubes ran from under the blankets to bags and a tub that were at the side of the bed collecting excess fluid. Sousuke was on a ventilator, with another tube running up his nose as well as down his throat. His head and chest were heavily bandage from what Chidori could see. She could feel her hands clasp over her mouth. Yes, she had know since Kurz said, that Sousuke was in a bad way, but seeing it for real made it harder.

"He hasn't woken up yet."

Chidori jumped at the sudden voice. Spinning around, there stood Dr. Carter looking at charts. Looking up she smiled. "Talk to him, he won't bite."

This made Chidori feel worse for she remember how badly she had treated him of late. Dr. Carter beckoned her to the chair. Chidori watched as she made a few changes of bags and fluids. Questions were racing through her head but she couldn't find her voice to ask them. She waited for Dr. Carter to leave before drawing closer to Sousuke. She could feel the tears well up again. She slowly reached out, touching his arm with her fingertips, cautiously incase he woke up. Seeing no movement she gently encased her hand around his. It was warm.

This isn't how it was meant to be. He was Sagara Sousuke after all. He was the military fan-boy who loved guns and jumping out of trains. He was the boy that would never hesitate no matter the danger. He was not...he was not the boy who looked so vulnerable lying in a hospital bed, fighting for his life. He was not the boy who's only visitor was a very poor friend. Chidori sunk into the chair, head hung low, her hair hiding her saddened features. Chidori's hand tightening slightly around Sousuke's. And that is how she sat until Mao came a while later to take her to Tessa. She didn't want to leave him but she did have a few bones to pick with the teicho.

"We are a military unit."

"What has that got to do with pulling him from school before he even wakes up!" Chidori's voice was rising, Tessa was still in an odd distant mood.

"Who are you to dictate what we do and don't do? The only reason the gunso was in school was because of a mission."

"And what has change over the past few days that the mission no longer stands!"

"It does, Sagara has simply been replaced."

"What!? By whom? Why?"

"I would think that would be obvious. He has been replaced by another gunso of ours, Heero Yuy. He is currently moving into the previous vantage point."

"...Sousuke's apartment."

"Hai."

"This...Heero Yuy, he's temporary right?"

"Iie, he is Sagara's permanent replacement."

"You can't-"

"I can do whatever I damn well please! Sagara is needed for far more important things. This isn't some kind of television drama. He is a solider of Mithril first and foremost! He does what we tell him and that's it! Sousuke will be dealing with the Arabeslt and that final. This meeting is over!!"

"Heh in other words you tell him to jump and he is meant to ask how high?" Chidori answered, disgusted.

"Precisely. I wouldn't expect a civilian to understand."

"My oh my Tessa. You really do talk big for such a small girl. Just because you wear a uniform does not make you better or smarter than me! From a military point of view you may know Sousuke but you haven't spent every day of the last five months with him have you? If you ask me, what Gauron said really rattled your cage. You can't stand the thought of him caring for anyone but you."

"How dare you!!" Tessa screeched

"I thought a military person of your stature would know than romantic relationship between officers, especially with their subordinates is severely frowned upon. The uniform that you idol so much will never allow it."

Chidori's cheek stung as Tessa's hand connected with it.

"If you love him that much _teicho_, give him the choice. Let him decide if been a solider is what he really wants anymore. Let him decide if he wants to continue the way he has. Give him a choice!" Chidori continued.

Silence fell between the two girls. Each reeling in each others words. With nothing more to say Chidori left Tessa's office. Closing the door behind her, Chidori bumped in Kalinin. From the secretaries face, it was obvious that both men had heard the screaming match. Embarrassed Chidori coughed, taking her leave as quickly as possible. She carried with her the embarrassment and annoyance of the conversation down the corridor towards Sousuke's room, her hair swishing behind her. All such feelings melted away as she entered the near silent, cold atmosphere of the ward. Nothing had change in the half an hour she was gone. Chidori's shoulders sank as she took her seat at his bedside once again. She had hope he would have gotten miraculously better to tell Tessa the truth.

Time took on another meaning after seeing Sousuke. Instead of crawling at a painfully slow pace the days began to fly by. Thursday, the day after she had seen Sousuke, his replacement, Heero Yuy joined the class. Chidori knew at first sight she did not like him. His blue eyes were cold as steel, his unruly brown hair reflected how unlike, yet like Sousuke he was. Chidori couldn't help thinking how similar the were. _'A very limited gene pool.'_ He had taken Sousuke's seat and in passing Chidori for the very first time, warned her that he would kill her if she were to cause an inconvenience to Mithril. It would save the problem of dealing with the enemy apparently.The class had made and signed the card and 'sent' it to Sousuke. It had arrived back at Chidori's apartment three days later unopened. The exams had come and started. Mithril had not made contact in nearly two weeks.

After the last exam was finished, Chidori held a party in her apartment in celebration. As the girls fell asleep, Chidori found herself staring out across to Sousuke's apartment. She had been there since Heero had moved in, once, to threaten him. He had broken her harisan. Since then she avoided him but she could make out the spandex clad green vested individual moving around. Her cell lit up.

'Go to bed.'

"Baka." Chidori replied quietly to herself, pulling the curtains closed.

The phone lit up again, annoyed she threw the phone on the couch without reading the message. Looking at her friends, she had tried to follow Kurz advice, immersing herself in her friends and herself but when she was in crowds she never felt more alone. Chidori flipped the phone open, Heero again.

'Dispose of the others by 8.15 am sharp. Go to bed.'

"Fucking robot, " Chidori mumbled bringing up Heero's number "Who the fuck does he is telling me what to-" the phone barely rang once when it was answered.

"Aa?"

"Fuck off." Chidori snapped the phone shut. She threw the phone away and went to bed.

Chidori was awoken by the door bell ringing constantly. She could hear the murmured voices of her friends that were already awake. Hiding deeper in her futon she prayed the door bell would stop.

"Heero-kun!?" Tokiwa's voice was muffled.

Chidori's eyes snapped open. _'He has some nerve!' _Chidori arose effortlessly, crossed the living area where the girls had accumulated to gawk at their early morning guest. Bed hair, sleepy eyes and still in her pajama's Chidori came face to face with Heero.

"It is past 8.15-"

"Do you have death wish?"

"Iie."

"Then I suggest you leave now."

"Iie."

Behind her the girls gasped, some giggled. Chidori reached behind and her hand re-emerged with a new harisen. Her eyes darkened as she took her fighting stance. Heero stood still but Chidori could see his eyebrow flinch ever so slightly. The only way this harisen was going to break and that was over Heero's head was Chidori's thoughts as she brought it down with full force.

"Sagara wants to see you."

Chidori barely stopped millimeters above his head, frozen in her stance, her eyes wide open. Heero watched as a couple of strands of his hair fell to the ground. Their eyes met. Chidori's apartment was empty in under ten minutes. Accompanied by Heero, she once again headed back to Meridan Island.

It was three weeks since she had seen him last. Walking down the now familiar corridor the same feelings of uneasiness remained. She stopped in front of the ward. She was hoping to have a couple of seconds to gather herself but the door was already open. The room had more occupants than Sousuke. Two other men and a woman in their early twenties, most likely were from the same team. Chidori peeked around he curtain. She let out her breath that she was holding. He was asleep. He looked a lot better, colour had returned to his face. He was no longer hooked up to a heart machine, nor on a ventilator. There were still a number of tubes he was connected too and he was still heavily bandaged, which Chidori found surprising and worrying.

Chidori sat down and waited. She tried to plan out what she wanted to say but when his eyes opened and his head turned to look at her, her mind went blank. Sousuke returned to looking at the ceiling. Silence remained between them for a while.

"H-how are you feeling?"

"...heavy and tired" Sousuke's voice croaked from lack of use. He coughed trying to clear it, winching.

"I-I see..."

"You look tired."

"Ah, um, yeah..." Chidori cringed at her own reply. Why did she feel so uncomfortable? "Ano...the class made this for you. She took out the card and handed it over to Sousuke who was frowning. She watched him as he read through it slowly. She frowned when he put it on the side table and continued to stare at it.

"Sousuke?"

"What you said to the teicho is unacceptable."

"N-nani!?"

"I'm not a child, I'm a solider. A solider of Mithril."

"Sousuke!"Chidori was baffled.

He turned his head and look at her with stern eyes. "Why did you come here?"

"I -Iwas told to come here, that you had asked for me?" Chidori frowned

"By whom?" Sousuke asked equally confused.

"Heero. Your replacement."

"I specifically chose him should a situation like this arose, but why would he have brought you here without orders?"

"Huh, should've known, you're both like peas from the same pod." Chidori retorted, annoyed he wasn't happy to see her.

Silence resumed between the two. Both equally confused to whom had sent for her and why. Snapping out of her train of though Chidori looked up to see Sousuke was back asleep. She frowned, letting out a sigh of defeat when a hand landed on her shoulder causing her to yelp in fright.

"Gomen gomen! Didn't mean to scare you like that Kaname-san."

Chidori ,who had spun around in fright looked to the friendly features of Kalinin.

"I-uh didn't hear you come in."

"No, no I guess you didn't." He replied absent-mindly. "Could I have a word with you outside?"

"H-hai!" Chidori replied suddenly uncomfortable. She stood up placing her jumper on the chair and waited for Kalinin who stood close to the bed. He placed a hand on Sousuke's lower leg.

"And you, you can't continue to pretend your asleep everytime someone comes in. Face the teicho and Mardukas like a man already!" Kalinin whispered. Chidori's eyes widened seeing Sousuke's eyebrow twitch ever so slightly. "They're not going away."

Kalinin patted the blanket and left with Chidori. Sousuke cracked one eye open.

"He's right you know."

Sousuke flinched and looked to the foot of the bed to where Dr. Carter stood.

"I'm running out of excuses to keep you here." She smiled, clicking her pen and signing off on a chart.

"Why are we here?" Sousuke asked as they pulled up near his old apartment two days later. He had finally faced the wrath that was Tessa, Mardukas and Kalinin. Still not cleared for activity duty, he was a solider without a mission.

"You find out soon enough." Kalinin replied stepping out into the warmth of the late summer afternoon.

Heero emerged, silently from the apartment block.

"The bags in the boot."

"Hai."

Sousuke watched from the coolness of the air conditioned car. He didn't like not been in the know. Kalinin open the door to help him out. Three weeks after the incident on the de Danann, his injuries were healing slowly but surely. Heero had disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. He stood on the sidewalk beside Kalinin soaking up the warmth. In the doorway his eye caught an image. Turning his head, he made out Chidori who was walking towards them. Dressed in white cotton pants, a tight white tank top and her hair down. He looked to Kalinin who was smiling as he greeted her. Looking back at her she smiled to him warmly.

"Konnichiwa Sousuke."

"K-konnichiwa."

"Shall we?" Kalinin asked Chidori who nodded in reply. Kalinin gently pushed him in the direction of Chidori's apartment block as the three of them entered the cool building where Heero was leaving.

In Chidori's apartment, Sousuke shifted his weight from one foot to another in discomfort watching Kalinin and Chidori go about unpacking his stuff. He coughed to draw attention to himself but only Chidori looked up and smiled before helping Kalinin move his suitcase into the bedroom.

"A-ano..." Sousuke's voice trailed off as the two emerged seconds later.

"Sousuke you must be tired from all the traveling why don't you go and lie down in there?" Kalinin nodded towards the bedroom.

"I-Hai" Sousuke complied. Kalinin was a man not to be reckoned with...that and he was tired and uncomfortable. He closed the bedroom door behind him quietly feeling very out of place in Chidori's room. He tried to hear what they were talking about but there voices were been drowned out by the kettle boiling. Defeated he slowly and carefully lay down on the bed and listened to his heart beat slow down as he drifted off.

Sousuke awoke sometime later to the silence and the dusk of evening. He had to take a double take to figure out where he was. The sounds of cutlery and the appetizing smell of lemongrass chicken began to enrich the bedroom as he became more alert. Sitting up slowly on the bed he could see his camp bed set up in the closet. Scratching his head he was sure it wasn't there earlier. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Chidori enter.

"Hungry?"

"Aa."

"Good, dinner is just ready." Chidori smiled

He followed her out to the kitchen, looking for Kalinin who was suspiciously no-where to be found.

He took a seat at the table.

"Chidori, where is Kalinin?"

"Um he left you a letter there on the table. "Chidori replied busy filling out the rice and chicken into the different bowls.

Sousuke swallowed hard picking the official letter up, it read:

_Sagara Souske-gunso_

_B-3128,_

_Social skills are vital for any solider in the field. Your mission is to acquire these skills over the next coming weeks. Failure to do so will result in consequences and possible demotion. We do not accept failure._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Testarossa-teicho._

"Social skills?" Sousuke mumbled to himself "What have I been doing for the past five months!?"

"Daijoubu?" Chidori asked concerned by his mumbling.

"Aa...ano did Kalinin say anything else?"

"Hmmm?" Chidori sat down, "Well yes, he said, uh, don't fuck it up this time." She told him embarrassed.

"Sou...Itadakimasu..." Sousuke started eating, deep in thought, knowing well that Kalinin had to pull in a few favors for him to be sitting here.

Chidori ate silently, everything that Kalinin had asked her to do in taking care of Sousuke was running through her head. His meds, what to do if he gets ill, if his wounds get infected, how and when to change his bandages, baths, excersise. It was a lot and a lot of responsibility. She had accepted it to make up for all the wrong she had done. It was her last chance as Heero was now in Sousuke's former position. She had been trying hard all day to be bright, cheerful and positive. However self-doubt loomed just at the back of her mind. What if rejected her honest attempts to be a better friend? What if he left to stay with Heero? What would Kalinin do with her then?

It was hard for the two of them over the first few days. Sousuke had to get used to the fact that he was not able to do a lot of things, as well as Chidori seeing him at his most vulnerable. Chidori had to get over the nervousness of caring for him as well as seen him in situations that had only crossed her mind during her daydreams. The first night, Chidori slept in the camp bed, giving Sousuke hers. Having had a very uncomfortable night she swore never again. Not having the heart to kick him out of her very comfortable bed, she got in with him. However Sousuke who was asleep when she decided this got a fright the next morning when he found his hand on a very soft but inappropriate place. Fearing his own life he tried to remove his wandering hand from Chidori's chest but she just snuggled into him making him more uncomfortable.

Then there was the issue of his wounds. Sousuke had to take an antiseptic baths everyday to help them heal. Except exaggerate movement such as bending or twisting was still excruciatingly painfully. Therefore getting in and out of a japanese bath and having one was difficult as they are rather deep and small compared to those on the base. Sousuke who nearly fell trying to get out had made Chidori very nervous as a result. She insisted she would help, so once the towel was secure he would call for her, a stab to his independence and pride as a man. What also made Chidori nervous was the bandaging of the wounds. The wound to the gut was extremely tender so she was always afraid she would hurt Sousuke. That and the fact the wound went well below the belly button, not that she got to see anything! Sousuke's chest wound was far more straight forward but she did have to watch for the healing ribs.

Sousuke's meds were powerful and rightly so. So much so he spent a lot of his time sleeping. They went as far as the local supermarket but Chidori wouldn't risk going into the town center as he tired so easily. She did like the fact how domesticated he was. No longer did she have to do the hateful laundry. All she did was load and unload the washing machine. Sousuke was content to iron and fold with military precision after seeing Chidori's dismal attempt. His ability to cook was improved upon with the venturing out of the military meals of rice, rice and more rice. True he burnt a lot of pots and pans but the smug look of achievement on his face was worth it. Chidori had learnt quickly that even if it looks good, it may not taste so. That's where Heero came in. If he didn't heel over, Chidori knew it was somewhat safe to eat.

The summer was passing by quickly and Chidori was aware of the fact that her time was running out. Living with Sousuke through the many ups and downs just emphasized the fact how lonely she was without him. He had chosen his path with Mithril and she had to respect that even if it hurt her. As she sat on the edge of the bed looking out to the stars she selfishly she wished the summer would never end. Behind her Sousuke stirred in his sleep. He looked so peaceful. Chidori reached over to sweep his bangs from his sleeping face, tears welling up. She didn't want to let him go.

Like the saying goes all good things must come to an end and so they did. The last weekend before school started back Sousuke received his orders to return to base. He genuinely looked disappointed when the letter came. Chidori hadn't the courage to tell him how she felt and like a true solider Sousuke never asked. It was his disappointment that raised the last glimmer of hope in Chidori.

The car sent by Mithril pulled up outside the apartment complex at the designated time. Sousuke and Chidori stood on the sidewalk with his bags in silence. Despite the sunny day Chidori felt miserable. Kurz emerged from the drivers side giving a big pervy smile and loaded the bags in the booth. Sousuke stepped forward and opened the rear passenger door. Not finding the words Chidori reached out but pulled her hand back. Kurz closed the booth and murmured something to Sousuke before going around the other side and getting back in the driver seat. Sousuke finally turn around to face Chidori looking everywhere but her.

"Sousuke...I-"

Sousuke caught a quick glance of her face. Taking a quick stride forward he pecked her on the cheek and caught her in a quick embrace. Stunned Chidori touched her cheek and stared dumbfounded at Sousuke who was now in the car.

"Thank you for everything Chidori. You are...a very good friend."

Chidori's eyebrows rose as the car drove off,

"A very good friend?...WHAT!!!? That's it!!? You gotta be kidding me!!!! Aaaaaah stupid stupid solider boy!!!" she shouted down the empty street annoyed, frustrated and upset.

But her antics went unanswered. She was once again the sole occupant of her apartment save for solider boy mark two across the street. Sagara had come and gone like a whirlwind and turned her life upside down. Monday morning arrived and was the final mark to show that everything was how it once was. Heero behind her with his cold empty stare, Tokiwa and her digital camera, Shinji drooling over his latest Armslave magazine, Mizuki drooling over yet another male and Kagurazaka-sensei trying to regain control on the class. Chidori let out a sigh, same old, same old.

...UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

Kagurazaka-sensei stopped in mid sentence. The class looked to the door in surprise at the scream from the corridor. The door flung open and flung close again. The class looked on in amazement as the door slid open again.

"Ohayo minnasan!!!!!

Chidori's jaw hit the desk in disbelief. Standing up she grabbed her harisen.

"What are YOU doing here!!!?" she half snarled, half asked in a super sickly sweet voice.

Tessa looked down at Chidori, an evil knowing smile crossing her face

"Eh!? Two week student exchange! Miss me much?" Tessa replied equally as sickly sweet.

"No not really" Chidori could feel the vein pulsing on her forehead.

The door slid open once again.

"Sumimensen."

"Sagara! I asked you to escort Tessa to the classroom! What kind of entrance is this!?" Kagurazaka-sensei yelled.

"Gomen, demo there was a suspicious looking item in the umbrella rack at the entrance...which looked like an umbrella but the sun is high in the sky and there is no clear sign of approaching rain so as a precaution..." Sousuke's voice trailed off as he look at the disapproving look of the captain but also his sensei.

"BAKA!!!!! That's a sun umbrella!" Chidori yelled as she stomped up the classroom towards him.

Sagara shrank a little "Sun...umbrella???"

The air cracked loudly as the harisen came whipping down upon the mop of unruly brown hair.

"_She's going to kill me!"_

Fin.

Yea...this chapter turned out to be bit aaah...well...hmmmm...crappy I think :(I lost my train of thought on this story after leaving it for so long, my apologies. I hate leaving a story unfinished and it was dragging out near the end :( Please r&r! They do come of use! I've got a few messages about my use of Japanese terms that not all can understand, so I know it's a tad late, been the end of the story and all but here's the terms used and meanings. Also in future I'll post a key at the start of each chapter for your own convenience. Till next time( the next one will be better I promise) minnasan, ja!

Key:

Gunso – sergeant

Teicho – Captain

Sensei – Teacher

Hai - Yes

Iie - No

Yoshi - Alright

Arigatou – Thank you

Daijoubu? - Are you alright?

Shocho - Commander

Wakarimashite – Understood

Sumimasen? - Excuse me?

Niisan - Sister

Ryo Kai - Roger

Nani? - What?

Ara ara – My oh my

Baka – Idiot

Gomen – Sorry

Konnichiwa – hello/Good afternoon

Itadakimasu – Thank you for the food

Sou – I see

Ohayo – Good morning

Minnasan - everyone

Demo – But


End file.
